


Decadence

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Fan Comics, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back fondly on a rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

Panel one translations: very seductive  
"My god, you have an amazing cock."


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
